The Early Career Doctorates Survey ( the Survey) will gather in-depth information about early career doctorates (ECDs), including postdoctoral researchers working in the following employment settings: U.S., academic institutions, Federally Funded Research and Development Centers, and the National Institutes of Health Intramural Research Program. The Survey will sample individuals who earned their first doctoral degree in the past 10 years, and is expected to produce the first nationally representative data on ECDs.